Viscous hydrophobic materials such as silicones and petrolatum are incorporated into laundry detergent products. It is desirable for these materials to be delivered onto the fabric surface during the laundering process. However, these materials are typically incorporated into these laundry detergent products at very low levels, and the efficiency of their deposition onto the fabric surface during the laundering process is also low. There remains a need to improve the performance of these materials during the laundering process, such as fabric softening performance.
The Inventors have found that the performance of these viscous hydrophobic materials is significantly improved when they are incorporated into a benefit delivery composition that additionally comprises a mixture of surfactant and fatty amphiphile in lamellar phase, and when the benefit delivery composition is incorporated into a multi-compartment laundry detergent water-soluble pouch. Such pouches provide a benefit delivery composition that exhibits excellent performance, such as fabric softening performance.
In addition, when the viscous hydrophobic material, such as silicone, is mixed with perfume and incorporated into the above described pouch, such pouches exhibit improved perfume performance.